The Vow
by mome-ch
Summary: What if one day you forget all the happy memories you once had with someone you truly loved. Rukia I vow that no matter what challenges might carry us apart we will always find away back to each other.


** Life is all about moments of impact and how they change our lives forever**

** But what if one day you could no longer**

** Remember any of them.**

"So Rukia how long are you going to be at your sisters for" Ichigo asked as he walked Rukia to the taxi that was waiting for her outside their house.

"For about 3 days Hisana told me she has a surprise for me I wonder what it is" Rukia happily answered as she opened the taxi door when she looked up she noticed ichigo's depressed face "Don't worry I'll be back so don't make that face" Rukia told Ichigo she gave him a big huge.

"Yeah yeah I know I just wish I could go with you" Ichigo said as he scratched the back of his head with a slight blush on his checks.

Rukia released him from their hug and began to enter the taxi while Ichigo put her luggage in the trunk when he was done Rukia closed the taxi door and rolled down her window and Ichigo bend down to her height.

"I love you Ichigo" Rukia said blushing

"I love you too" Ichigo said as he began to get closer to Rukia's face and gave her a passionate kiss.

He didn't want it to end and let her go but all good things must as he backed away they just stared at each other so intensely not wanting to leave one another until the taxi driver interrupted them.

"Miss are you ready to go" The taxi driver asked Rukia.

"Yes" She said.

"Bye Ichigo I'll call you when I get there" Rukia said as she smiling and drove off.

"Be safe and tell Byakuya and Hisana I said hey" Ichigo yelled at her as she was driving away.

Ichigo just stood there in front of their house until he could no longer see the taxi then he walked back inside the house.

When he was inside the house he just stood there looking around his living room.

"Wow it's so quite without her" He said to himself feeling lonely without his midget around to bug him as he felt the loneliness over whelm him he started to walk up the stairs to their bed room.

"I guess I'll take a nap I can't stand being without her I have no idea how I'm going to pull this off for three days" Ichigo said to himself as he took each step with up the bedroom.

Once he got up to the room he took off his shirt and laid on his bed once his head hit the pillow he went into a peaceful sleep if only his dreams were so peaceful.

(Ichigo's dream)

_Ichigo was in his study room looking over some papers from work until he heard someone scream._

_"RUKIA" ichigo yelled as he bolted out of his study room and ran down stairs to see if Rukia was okay until he heard it again._

_"ICHIGO PLEASE HELP ME AHHH" Rukia said yelling._

_"RUKIA WHERE ARE YOU" Ichigo yelled looking through all the rooms in the house but no luck he just couldn't find her._

_Then without warning the whole house went dark and Ichigo could hear Rukia screaming from every direction._

_"RUKIAAAAA" Ichigo yelled trying to find his way out of the dark room to find Rukia._

(End of Ichigo's dream)

"RUKIA" Ichigo said as he bolted out of bed sweating like crazy as he looked at his surroundings he laid back down on his bed and put a pillow on his face trying to calm his breathing.

"It was just a dream Rukia's fine" Ichigo told himself until a loud bang broke him out of his thoughts.

"What the hell that could that be" Ichigo said as he got out of bed when he reached the stairs he heard someone yelling "Ichigo open the door!"

Wait is that" ichigo said as he opened the door "Kaien what the hell is wrong with you" Ichigo yelled at him over his actions.

"Why didn't you answer your phone I called you a thousand times" Kaien said angrily.

"What you didn't call me" Ichigo said trying to figure out why Kaien is so angry as he went through his pants pockets to get his phone he noticed that it was dead.

"Oh crap its dead" Ichigo said as he walked over to the kitchen to plug his phone to the charger that was always in the counter when he turned on his phone he notices all this different calls from everyone.

"What the hell why is everyone calling me" Ichigo said to himself.

"Ichigo sit down I need to tell you something Kaien said as he insisted Ichigo to sit down.

Without a second thought Ichigo walked to the couch trying to find out why Kaien is acting strange.

They both were sitting in the living room in silence until Ichigo got annoyed he was never a patient man.

"So what is it Kaien" Ichigo said half annoyed.

Kaien lowered his head. "Ichigo I don't know how to say this but" Kaien stop mid sentence.

"Kaien just tell me already" Ichigo told him with confusion in his voice.

Kaien ran his hand through his raven hair "Its Rukia ssshe's been in an accident" Kaien said lowering his head trying not to see the pain in Ichigo's face.

"What no way that can't be true Rukia's with Hisana and Byakuya at their house I'll show you let me call Byakuya" Ichigo said as he got up from the couch and walked towered the counter where his phone was charging.

"Ichigo listen to me Kaien said grabbing Ichigo by the shoulder.

"She's at Karakura Hospital" Kaien said grabbing Ichigo's shoulder shoulder even tighter.

"Your joking right that can't be true right" Ichigo yelled at Kaien as he grave hi hand.

Kaien looked up at Ichigo seeing his friend so broken up was bringing more pain in his heart.

"I'm sorry Ichigo" Kaien said with pain in his voice.

Ichigo just looked up at his friend and through his fists at the wall "How could this have happened I just saw her two hours ago" Ichigo yelled at Kaien with his hand still in the hole in the wall that he made.

"Ichigo you freaking out and trying to figure out why this happened isn't going to make this less true" Kaien said as he graved Ichigo's hand from the wall and trying to calm him down.

"What's her condition" Ichigo said not facing Kaien.

"I don't know yet I was on my way home when Byakuya called me saying that Rukia's been in an accident and that no one can reach you. Kaien explained.

"Let's go" was all that Ichigo said as he ran towards the door Kaien fallowed suit as they both got in Kaien's car they drove off as fast as they could to the hospital.

Once they go there they ran toward the entrance and they quickly spotted Byakuya and Hisana.

Ichigo Immediately ran towards them "How's Rukia" Ichigo asked with panic in his voice.

"We don't know yet" Hisana said crying then Byakuya came up to her to calm her down "Hisana You mustn't put to much stress on your self it's bad for the baby" Byakuya said.

"What your pregnant Hisana" Ichigo asked shocked.

"Yes I was going to surprise Rukia but then this happened its all my fault" Hisana said crying even harder into Byakuya's chest.

"Hisana come and sit in the waiting area" Byakuya told Hisana as he directed her to the waiting room.

"How did this happen" ichigo said with sadness in his voice.

"Well when Rukia was on her way to our house it seems a drunk driver crashed into the taxi she in" Byakuya explained with no emotion in his voice.

Ichigo was about to speak but was interrupted by the nurse that just walked in.

She walked up to Byakuya and Hisana "Are you two relatives of Rukia Kurosaki" the nurse said.

"Yes we are is she okay" Hisana said shyly.

"Well she sustained minor injuries other than that she makes a full recovery" said the nurse with a smile.

Once hearing the news that Rukia was going to be okay everyone was relived.

"Is Rukia awake" Hisana said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yes but one visitor at a time" The nurse said as she walked away.

"Ichigo you should go first after all you are Rukia's Husband" Hisana said with a big smile"

Ichigo just blushed "Okay I'll go' Ichigo said then he began to walk to Rukia's Hospital room.

Ichigo just stood there nerves to see Rukia he just breathed in and walked into her room.

Ichigo saw Rukia look at him "Hey Rukia feeling okay" Ichigo said with a warm smile.

"Yes I'm fine' Rukia said with no emotion in her voice.

Ichigo immediately notice her tone of voice and began to get nerves.

"Are you sure your really okay" Ichigo said again as he walked to the side of her bed.

"As I said before doctor I'm perfectly fine so there is no need to fuss over nothing" Rukia said annoyed.

"Wait what I'm not Rukia do you know who I am" Ichigo said with panic in his voice.

"Yes you're a doctor a very unusual doctor if I may add" Rukia said fully annoyed this time giving ichigo her trade mark scold.

Ichigo was in shock on what was going on"Rukia can I ask you a question" Ichigo said trying not to face her.

"Yes of course" Rukia said trying to figure out why this man in front of her had pain in his eyes.

"What is your full name" Ichigo said facing her with pain in his voice

"My full name is Rukia Kuchiki why do you ask" Rukia asked with confusion.

"What no" Ichigo said almost crying.

* * *

**(People often say that if they loved you then why is it that that they forgot you so easily **

**I believe that they loved you so much that they tried so hard to hold on to the happy memory you had together that it was natural they be the first to go.) **

**I really didn't like how the first one come out so I rewrote it xp **

**please R&R**


End file.
